Oh no Will
by sachiyanbi
Summary: Will spilled his coffee How silly of Will {oneshot}{genres make no sense lmao}


_A/N: I've only just begun this series a couple days ago and I'm in too deep for my own liking/ Uhuhuhu there was that one part where it showed Will and Hannibal getting ready for the trial in parallel frames and I found it very…enjoyable? Lmao at least for me. Timeline for this is someplace before Will goes off. Anyways enjoy this short thing for what it is._

* * *

This never happened.

Will Graham never slipped up like this during class.

Yet it happened.

"Professor Graham, are you alright?" The young man seated in the corner of his eye asked. Many other students also stood up in concern for their teacher.

"Yeah-Yeah I'm fine." The curly haired man waved him off. Will tried his best to wipe off what he could of his spilled coffee but the entire front of his shirt was soaked. Looking at his watch then back to the tainted shirt he decided he might as well dismiss his class. Fifteen minutes was still a lot of time but he couldn't just put a sweatshirt on. The feeling of the mildly warm liquid would distract him to no end. As quickly as he could, Will stuffed all his papers into his briefcase. Walking through his dispersing students, Will held his sweatshirt in one arm while the other held his bag to cover the coffee mess. Making a beeline to the closes restroom, he ran a hand through the mess of hair he had.

It was a small accident. Will knew he could've caught the recyclable cup but instead he let it fall. Just like his mind lately. After getting back into the field all Will had on his mind was the next case. Considering his job it wasn't exactly something the normal person would fret about.

However Will Graham was not a normal person.

Pushing the door open with his back, Will disregarded anyone else there.

That _anyone_ being Beverly Katz.

"Uh…Will?" The confused FBI agent asked. Beverly was stopped halfway through washing her hands when Will came bursting through the door. He dropped his bag on the counter sink, still not noticing what he just walked into.

"I have to have another one…" Will muttered to himself as he rummaged around in his bag. Beverly, still confused slowly turned the tap off. Part of her wanted to get her fellow colleague's attention but she also wanted to see what he was doing in the women's restroom. Folding her arms she leaned against the counter, ready to enjoy the entertainment before her.

A sigh of relief came as Will pulled out a white shirt. It was wrinkled, slightly dirty, and he was sure there was dried blood on the sleeve but that didn't bother him. He could put his sweatshirt over top and no one would be wiser. Will laid his shirt on top his bag, as he got ready to tackle the one he had on.

He got to work to unbuttoning the navy blue shirt. The first button, then the second, then the feeling of the damp cloth made him speed up the process. Just as Will finished he checked his jeans to see if any spilled. Thankfully none did otherwise he'd look like some third grader who just pissed his pants. Pulling the navy button up off, Will tossed it to the side and pulled the extra shirt on. He did his best to smooth it out the wrinkles in the collar before pulling his sweatshirt overtop.

Will turned to face the mirror, trying his best to look presentable. The scruff of hair on his face and his unruly hair didn't look all that good, but at least his knitted auburn sweatshirt looked classy.

"Well that wasn't entertaining." Beverly dully commented. Will jumped in surprise, quickly turning his head towards the smiling woman.

"W-What are you doing here?" Will asked. He could feel his heart's rapid beating slow.

"I could ask you the same thing." Beverly replied as she shrugged. A moment of silence passed before Will cleared his throat.

"I thought this was the men's room, so I came in here to change my shirt. Clearly I was wrong." Will explained as he scratched the back of his head.

"Clearly." Beverly uncrossed her arms. The two stood there in more silence.

"Uh anyways-"

"I have to-"

The two began at the same time. Feeling embarrassed, Will lightly chuckled which in return Beverly did as well.

"I'll take my leave first." She said, the heels on her boots clicking with every step until she was gone. Will, feeling relieved that Beverly left still felt heat rising to his face. He was a thirty-four year old man for god's sake! Why did he feel so embarrassed of changing in front of someone else? Yes, context should be put into play but it's not a good excuse. Sighing, Will gathered his stuff and took another look in the mirror. Just as he was inspecting himself, the door opened once more.

"Will?" He didn't need to turn his head to know whose voice that was.

"Hey Alana…" Will greeted with a nervous smile.


End file.
